A Mother's Wisdom
by TeaGirl42
Summary: Margaret Scully's passionate defence of her partner leads Scully to a life altering discovery (it's an old story which I took down briefly for some editing and an additional scene!) Mostly happy fluff...always a happy ending.


Mulder and Scully sat in their office in the basement of the Hoover Building.

Scully was working hard…while Mulder was 'working' hard at improving his intimate knowledge of the Knicks Team Stats.

When the phone rang Mulder didn't even reach to answer it and Scully looked up and raised her eyebrow, "I'll get that shall I?"

Mulder didn't answer.

Scully picked up the phone and covered the receiver with her hand, _"I wouldn't want to interrupt your_ _ **essential**_ _researcher Mulder!"_ she hissed.

Mulder had the good grace to look up guiltily when he realised that he'd been caught out.

"Scully." She spoke into the phone, "Oh hello…it has…...yes mom…"

Mulder smiled and looked back at his computer.

"Ok I'd love to...yes that sound nice." There was a long pause and then, "Mulder?"

Mulder looked up unsure if he was being called or talked about, it appeared to be the latter.

"Mom _really_ don't think…mom Mulder does have a life of his own you know...I'm really not sure…" She looked up and gave Mulder a look of mock pain.

Mulder raised his eyebrows and silently wondered if Scully was delusional enough to believe that he actually _did_ have a life.

"I'll ask him mom…and yes I _know_ you would…and yes I _know_ you do…look I'll talk to him and let you know later. One more thing, is Bill going to be there?" She paused and rolled her eyes. "I'm not saying _no_ mom, I'm just saying it's really not very likely. Look we'll talk later okay?"

Scully hung up the phone, leaned back in her chair and looked at Mulder carefully.

"Well don't keep me in suspense Scully…"

"My mom's having a BBQ on Saturday afternoon, she called to invite me…"

Mulder pulled a face, "…And _me?"_

Scully pushed her chair back and stood up, "I _knew_ you'd react like this, that's why I tried to put her off."

"You knew I'd behave like _what_?" Mulder asked slightly irritated by her dismissive behaviour.

"Like my mom was inviting you for route-canal Mulder. I know you don't _do_ family stuff, it's just that she really likes you…and you're important to me…"

Mulder looked down at his desk, "I didn't mean to offend you. I don't _do_ family stuff because I don't _have_ much of a family… _apart from you_ …I only reacted negatively because I heard you say your brother would be there. You know he hates me Scully, I don't relish the idea of creating a scene at your mom's house."

Scully sighed and sat back down in her seat, "No _I'm_ sorry Mulder. I don't know why I'm being so sensitive. I just can't seem to settle at these family things anymore and even though I know it might be uncomfortable for _you_ having you there with me would make me feel so much better…"

Mulder was surprised; both with Scully's obvious discomfort at the thought of spending time with her family _and_ her acknowledgement that she wanted him there... _for her_.

He stood and walked over to where Scully was siting, he leaned on the table next to her... "Your brother being there concerned me Scully, but only for the sake of you and your mom. If _you_ want me there, for _any_ reason, then I'll be there."

Scully looked up and smiled, her eyes actually looked a little moist and Mulder's heart ached.

"Really Mulder, you're sure?"

Mulder surprised her when he reached forward and took her hand gently, "Certain Scully. I am your partner after all, I'm _obliged_ to back you up in difficult situations."

Scully laughed and the smile she rewarded him with was worth a hundred BBQs with Bill Scully.

"So I'll pick you up at 2pm on Saturday?" Scully asked as he walked back to his desk.

"2pm Scully…I will be smartly dress and ready to charm the Scully's. Well as many of them as Mulderly possible anyway…" He smirked at her and then looked back at his screen.

Scully smiled, she was _almost_ looking forward to Saturday now.

* * *

When Mulder heard Scully's knock he actually felt a twinge of nerves. She was right after all, through no fault of his own he didn't _do_ family things and he didn't want to let her down.

He took a breath and went to answer the door. Scully smiled brightly at him as he silently directed her through the door, "It's a gorgeous day Mulder this might even be fun!"

He walked over to pick up a bottle of wine and two bouquets of flowers, one large mixed bunch and a smaller bouquet of rainbow tulips. He held the second out to Scully with a dramatic flourish, "For the lady…" he smiled.

Scully took them from him and smiled, "They're _beautiful_ Mulder, thank you…" she looked at the other bunch.

"For your mom…" he answered her unspoken question, "My mother taught me to _never_ turn up empty handed."

Scully looked happily at her own flowers, "Can I leave mine here in some water?"

Mulder nodded, "Of course, you're coming back here later then?"

Scully grinned, "Well I'm not going to leave you to walk home Mulder."

Mulder shook his head, "Oh course…stupid question…"

"But I was thinking...this _is_ only an afternoon BBQ Mulder so we shouldn't be too late, unless you have plans maybe we could spend the evening together? Watch a movie or something?" She asked hopefully.

"That sounds _perfect_ Scully," Mulder said happily.

* * *

When Margaret opened the door she smiled brightly at them both and quickly ushered them inside.

"Fox, Dana...I'm _so_ pleased you could make it." Margaret said as she kissed them both on the cheek.

"Thank you for inviting me Mrs Scully," Mulder said handing her the flowers and wine.

"Oh Fox you shouldn't have, your company is _more_ than enough." She looked at her flowers happily and Mulder realised how much she was like _his_ Scully. Margaret gave him another kiss on the check, "I'm _very_ glad you did though, they are beautiful!"

Scully smiled at Mulder, her mother was one Scully he _never_ seemed to have trouble charming.

Margaret started walking down the corridor, "I'm going to go and put these in some water. Dana why don't you take Fox through to the living room? Everyone else is already here..."

Scully showed him through and introduced him to a very _large_ collection of Scully's. They all shook his hand or kissed his cheek and everyone seemed _very_ familiar with who he was and his connection to Scully.

Mulder had spotted Bill Scully in the corner of the room when they had arrived, but he was very pleased when he stayed back and didn't seem to have any intention of approaching them.

Once the BBQ was ready everyone made their way outside for drinks and Mulder had to admit that he was having a really good time. He rarely had a chance to go to something like this and everyone was so friendly that he couldn't help but start to relax.

After a couple of hours Mulder leaned down to Scully's ear, "Which way is the bathroom Scully?"

Scully pointed into the back door, "Right to the end and on the right…"

"Won't be a minute…"

Mulder walked through the house and quickly found the bathroom. After finishing he made his way out and started to walk back towards the garden.

"What exactly do you think you're doing here _Mr Mulder_?" Bill Scully asked as he walked through from the living room.

Mulder held his hands up, "I'm here because your mother and sister _asked_ me to come. I am well aware that you don't like me, can we just leave it at that? We'll be going soon so you don't have make this into something it isn't."

Bill laughed, "You might have fooled my mother with this well-mannered gentleman act but we both know that you're only out for what you can get…taking my sister along on your crazy missions, risking _her_ life to further your own selfish ambitions."

Mulder flinched, Bill had a way off hitting him right where it hurts. "I would _never_ put Scully's life in danger Bill, not intentionally. I know you don't believe me, but I _do_ care about your sister."

" _Scully…_ You don't even _care_ enough to call her Dana. My sister had an impressive career ahead of her before she met you - now look at her; she has _no_ life, _no_ sister, _no_ husband, _no_ children, she has _nothing_ …except you! Are you meant to be _enough_ Mr Mulder? Is her working relationship with _you_ meant to be enough to make up for the fact that you have led her into a hollow and meaningless life? That you're slowly turning her into _YOU?"_ Bill's voice had continued to rise as he spoke until he was almost shouting.

Neither of them had noticed Margaret Scully quietly appearing in the doorway.

 _"Enough!"_ Margaret Scully announced firmly as she walked in front of Mulder and faced her son. "I don't think I have ever been more ashamed of you than I am right now William Scully. You have the _nerve_ to stand in my house and lecture my guests? You have the _audacity_ to think that it is _your_ place to question your sister and her relationships? You hardly see Dana from one year to the next but you still think that it's _acceptable_ to stand there like the patriarchal leader of this family and challenge _Fox?_ Someone you hardly even know? Someone who _I_ have invited into _my_ home?"

Mulder stood in silent shock at the anger he heard in Margaret Scully's voice, he wasn't sure that he had ever heard _anyone_ defend him so vehemently…except maybe Scully herself.

"Mulder?" He heard Scully's voice behind him and turned to see her shocked face, "I heard shouting, what's going on?"

Margaret turned, "I was _just_ about to ask your brother to leave Dana. Can you go and tell Tara the situation and let her know that it's entirely up to her whether she wishes to stay or not."

Scully stayed where she was while Mulder and Bill's jaws both dropped with a symmetry that would have looked funny under any other circumstance.

"Mom you _cannot_ be serious?" Bill said when finally rediscovered his voice. "I fail to understand the spell that this sorry son of a bitch has cast over both of you. I was shocked enough when you announced that you had invited him here for a _family_ event...but to take _his_ side…to ask _me_ to leave?"

Margaret shook her head, "There are no sides to be taken here William. I heard your vicious verbal attack, it was completely unprovoked and entirely out of line. That behaviour is _unacceptable_ in my house."

Scully leaned to put her hand on Mulder's arm and whispered, _"Mulder, what did he say to you?"_

Bill heard Scully's question and laughed, "The truth that both of you seem unable to see. That his selfish monopoly of your life has lost you _everything_ , and for what? So you get to grow old alone, just like him? Because he knows that if he keeps you down and holds you back he won't have to be alone himself, intimacy through co-dependency is the most he could ever hope for and you're _so_ blind that you let him get away with it Dana!"

Scully opened her mouth in shock and was about to reply when her mother stepped in again, "I already _knew_ that you were capable of being a cruel and arrogant man William. I didn't realise that you were stupid and shallow as well." Bill began to speak and Margaret held her hand up. " _No William!_ If you are too ignorant to see that _this_ man would lay his life down in a heartbeat for your sister then I'm not sure I even know who you are…and if you can't see how much he _loves_ Dana then I'm not sure you even know what real love is!"

Bill blinked at his mother then looked at the small crowd that had gathered in the doorway, he glanced at his shocked sister then Mulder...who was now studying the carpet.

 _"Love?"_ Bill asked incredulously.

Margaret reached back and blindly took hold of one of Mulder's hands; "I have sat with this man at your sisters hospital bed for _hours_ William. I have watched how _every_ injury Dana has suffered has broken his heart. _Yes_ Dana gets hurt occasionally...but William, she is an _FBI Agent_ and that was _her_ choice, long before she met Fox. My heart still stops every time I get a call from the hospital, but I feel better knowing that they are out there _together_. That they will do _everything_ within their power to keep each other _safe_."

Bill looked like he was about to reply but Scully stepped forward quietly, "Bill, I don't want to hear anymore of your opinions today."

She walked to her mom and took hold of her free hand; leaning in she kissed her cheek. "Mom, I want you to know how much what you have said means to me…and this is no reflection on you…but _we_ need to leave now. You understand that don't you? That Mulder and I need to go?"

Margaret smiled at her daughter and nodded, "Of course sweetheart, Fox won't feel comfortable here right now. You two go…but call me tomorrow and _visit_ soon...I don't want _either_ of you to feel uncomfortable in my home."

Scully nodded and reached to take Mulder's hand from her mother's, "Let's go Mulder..."

Mulder followed Scully quietly as he heard the gathered Scully clan start to mumble behind them.

Bill stepped out in front of Scully as she went to walk passed him. Her hand gripped Mulder's slightly tighter and she looked at her brother coldly, "If you want to stand _any_ chance of _ever_ rebuilding a relationship with me Bill then I suggest that you step aside and let us _both_ pass without another word."

Bill looked down at her careful before stepping back to let her by…as Mulder walked by he averted his eyes.

Scully led Mulder to the car…they both sat quietly for a second and then Scully started the engine. As she pulled out into the road she reached across to take his hand again, "Let's go _home_ Mulder."

* * *

They arrived at Mulder's apartment having hardly said a word to one another. Scully parked up and they both made their way upstairs where Mulder walked straight across to his couch and sat down. Scully went to the kitchen and briefly leaned against the counter. She looked across the kitchen and smiled when she saw her tulips sitting happily in a plastic measuring jug. Sighing heavily she opened to fridge pulled out two bottles of beer and walked back towards Mulder.

Mulder had leaned his head back against the wall so he was almost looking at the ceiling. Scully walked to the couch and dropped down next to him mirroring his position. After a second she turned her head to look at the profile of her partner, holding out a beer she coughed quietly. He turned to look at Scully with a mild smile and took the beer. They both took a long drink and then sat staring ahead.

"Mulder, next time I suggest that we go to a Scully family gathering _please_ send me for a psychological assessment." Scully smiled at him softly.

Mulder sighed and looked back at the ceiling, "Yes…best to leave _me_ at home next time."

Scully chuckled lightly, "No, I mean _next time_ I'll just come around here and watch that movie."

"Oh Scully…there's no reason for you to miss out on seeing your family just because of me. Next time I'll go with my first instinct and stay away."

Scully shook her head, "Mulder it was a family occasion and you _are_ my family, if my brother can't accept that then he _will_ have to accept that he'll be seeing even less of me than he does already."

Mulder turned to watch Scully carefully, "What about your mom?"

"If you're happy to we can go and visit her on another evening…I'm not putting you through that spectacle again." She looked down into her lap, "You only came today because I _asked_ you to Mulder, I'm so embarrassed."

Mulder laughed, "You're embarrassed! I just stood there while your mom defended me in front of your whole family Scully…and I was so shocked that I didn't even speak to her before we left!"

Scully reached and took Mulder's hand, "She understood our desire to get the hell out of there Mulder. If I'd stayed there listening to that rubbish any longer I probably would have ripped his head off…I have a feeling that's part of the reason why mom stepped in, she knew if I confronted him words could have been exchanged that couldn't be taken back."

"That just makes it even worse. Now your mom has damaged her relationship with her son…"

Scully squeezed Mulder's hand, "He might not always show it Mulder but Bill adores mom, _he hero worships her_ , has done since he was a little boy…there is _nothing_ mom could have said tonight to damage their relationship long-term. You don't have to worry about that."

Mulder nodded quietly.

"I don't understand why you didn't lay into him yourself Mulder, the way he spoke to you…"

Mulder looked towards the fish tank and let out a breath, "What did he actually say that I could defend myself on Scully? He was right in a way…I _do_ need you…and that _is_ selfish. I'm not sure if I even know how to be without you anymore and if that puts you in danger then maybe he's right. I _am_ one sorry son of a bitch."

"No Mulder, Bill knows _nothing_ about you… _or_ our relationship _._ I am here by choice; you haven't manipulated me or forced me to stay with you. My mom was right, I joined to FBI before I even met you...without you I still would have been an agent. If my path had changed, if we'd never met, maybe I would have had different partner…but I know in my heart that I am _safer_ , _happier_ and more _valuable_ by your side."

Mulder stood up and walked to his window, "And if our relationship puts you in danger? Makes you a target?"

Scully rose to follow him but stopped at the edge of the fish tank, "We're all at risk Mulder, everyday. You can't wrap me up in cotton wool…what's the point in trying to _protect_ my life if you won't allow me to _live_ it in a way that makes _me_ happy? My brother would like to see me in an average career, with an average man and an average life...but my mom knows that I came alive when I met _you._ "

"How could you possibly have an average life Scully? _You_ are extraordinary. You don't know where life might have taken you…you could have been happy…"

Scully sighed and stepped up behind him, placing her hands on his back; "I wouldn't have been with _you_ Mulder...I can't even begin to imagine how _that_ life could be anything more than average."

They were both silent for a minute and then Mulder murmured something that Scully didn't catch, "What was that Mulder?"

He paused a second and then drew a breath. This time he spoke a little louder, "I said that your mom was right…" he paused then continued, "I still don't believe that I'm enough…I'm not sure I ever will believe that. But I do love you Scully… _so much_ …I just want you to be happy."

Scully's face lit up and her eyes swam with tears. She pulled on his arm so he turned to face her; the anguished fell from his face in the light of her smile.

" _You_ want to make me happy Mulder?" she asked as the tears slipped down her face.

He nodded cautiously.

Scully bit her lip as she smiled brightly, "Then say _that_ again…"

Mulder smiled and said nothing as he took her face in his hands brought her lips to his.

As Scully felt his lips touch hers she gasped involuntarily and smiled when she felt her knees buckle slightly. Mulder slipped his arms smoothy around her waist and hauled her up against his firm body.

"You're sure?" He murmured breathlessly into her lips.

 _"Mmmmm..."_ Scully moaned, seemingly unable to construct sentences after one relatively chaste kiss, but this wasn't just a kiss nothing was _just_ anything with Mulder. This was... _everything._

"Scully..." Mulder pulled back and looked deeply into her eyes, "I need you to be _sure_...if we do this and you regret anything it would _kill_ me. You're my world..."

Scully smiled drunkenly and ran her palms up his solid chest, she took a breath and tried to collect her thoughts...she needed to make herself clear...she _needed_ to be as brave as he was being. "Mulder I have been in love with you for as long as I can remember. I admitted a long time ago that you were _it_ for me...if you want me then I am _yours,_ body and soul. No regrets, no doubts."

Mulder groaned and claimed her mouth again fiercely, _"Fuck Scully..."_ he whisper against her lips. He nibbled on her bottom lip gently and then slipped his tongue inside her welcoming mouth. After exploring her throughly he pulled back slightly and started to kiss along her jaw and slowly down her neck. "If I want you Scully? God do you really have no idea? I've dreamed of little else for years...you are..." He breathed heavily and ran his hands down her side and over her hips. Feeling her shiver he looked up at her carefully, "You're _really_ sure?"

Scully smirked and pushed her body tightly against his, "I'm not nervous Mulder...well maybe a little..." he looked concerned so she rushed to finished, "Mulder I'm _turned on,_ I want you so badly I can hardly think straight! I've never wanted anything this badly in my whole life..."

Mulder groaned as he felt Scully start to pull his t-shirt up, "No regrets?"

She sighed and almost felt annoyed until she saw the fear in his eyes. "I love you Fox Mulder." She replied confidently. "I will _always_ love you and I will _never_ leave you."

Mulder immediately lifted her off the floor, she gasped and wrapped her legs around his waist as he walked her to his bedroom. As they entered the doorway she craned her neck to look into the room, "Mulder!" she said in mock shock, "You have a bedroom...and a _bed!"_

Mulder smiled down at her in his arms as he place her gently on the end of the bed and dropped to his knee between her legs. "I do...I have _no_ idea how or why...but now it confirms my belief in fate."

"And we aren't fated to be _friends_ in this life?" Scully asked with a hint of sadness.

"Scully, you will _always_ be my best friend...in this life and the next. I don't know what the next life will bring us but I know without a doubt that in _this_ life and am meant to love you... _completely."_ Mulder said earnestly as his ran his hand up her leg and along her outer thigh. He looked up and checked again with his eyes.

"No more doubt Mulder..." Scully said confidently as she reached up and pulled her shirt out of her skirt. Throwing it to one side she quickly continued by unhooking her bra and slipping it down her arms. She sat nervously and bit her lip as Mulder stared slack jawed as her newly exposed skin.

 _"Scully..."_ he murmured in awe and slowly lifted his hand up her hip to brush the side of her breast gently. He carefully brushed her nipple with his thumb and gasped as he watched her pucker and hardened under his touch. "You are _perfect."_

Scully blushed and look to the side, "I'm _far_ from perfect Mulder..."

Mulder shook his head and felt a tear slip down his cheek, he brushed it away with a little embarrassment and then leaned in to kiss her nipple softly, sucking the tip into his mouth. "You're perfect to _me_ Scully. I've never wanted anyone the way I want you...the way I _need_ you. I _never_ will. Look at you..." he murmured in wonder, "...you're _really_ all mine?"

Scully look back at his eye and smiled as she pulled him towards her and climbed back onto the bed, " _Yours_ for the taking Mulder. We've waited long enough...I'm claimed what's _mine_ before someone else does."

Mulder laughed in wonder as he pushed her skirt up around her hips, "Not a chance in hell Scully. I haven't seriously looked at another women in _years_...I've looked at _you_ a lot though..." he murmured as he pulled at her pantyhose with irritation.

"Rip them off Mulder..." Scully said breathlessly.

Mulder looked up at her with a smile and waggled his eyebrows, _"Seriously?"_

Scully grinned and gasped with excitement when Mulder plunged his fingers into her crotch and ripped the material apart. He could feel her wetness soaking through her panties and instinctively pulled them to one side and invaded her core with his mouth.

 _"Ohhhhhhh fuck Mulder!"_ Scully screamed out at the sudden intimate intrusion.

Mulder ran his tongue along her folds from top to bottom and groaned at the smell and taste of _pure_ Scully, his groan sent Scully over the edge and she gasped when Mulder thrust his fingers deep inside her core as her orgasm rocked through her body.

Moments later Scully opened her eyes and smiled down at Mulder, _"Wow..."_

"Wow?" Mulder asked as he moved up her body and hovered above her on his hands and knees.

"I've never come that hard in my life and you're not even _inside_ me yet." Scully said with a smirk.

Mulder smiled and kissed her softly, Scully could taste herself on his mouth and felt her breath quicken. He licked he lips softly, "I could smell you...and I felt how wet you were...I _had_ to taste you."

Scully smiled and reached to undo his jeans before quickly shoving them down his legs.

Mulder looked at his jeans pushed down his thighs and and then at Scully's state of _half_ undress. "Scully, can we.. _.oh fuck I need.._." he muttered as he moved back and stood at the side of the bed. Scully groaned in protest at first and then silenced as she watched him strip off his shirt and remove the rest of his clothing, then he made short work of removing her skirt, panties and what was left of her pantyhose.

Climbing back over her body he smiled down at her with amusement, " _That's_ better." His eyes skimmed over her hungrily, "Can you believe we're really here?"

Scully grinned and slid her hand boldly down to his ass, "I..." she lost track of whatever she was going to say and just pulled up to kiss his softly. _"Just love me Mulder..."_ she whispered against his lips.

"That's the easy bit Scully..." Mulder said and groaned when he lowered his hips and felt his rock hard cock slide against her wet core.

 _"Now Mulder!"_ Scully gasped desperately.

He rubbed along her entrance a couple of times to make sure she was ready and then held his breath as he locked his eyes with hers and slowly began to slide into her hot tight core. _"Perfect..."_ he murmured against her lips, "...you feel like _heaven."_

 _"Oh Mulder..."_ she groaned out and wrapped her legs around his waist as she felt him push home. He really _was_ home, finally.

 _"Yeah..."_ he replied breathlessly as he slowly pulled out and thrust back inside her welcoming body.

 _"Faster..."_ Scully gasped out and ran her nails over his back.

Mulder pulled back again before slowly and steadily starting to move confidently until he was almost pounding into her core. He would have been concerned that he was being too rough if Scully weren't gasping loudly with each of his thrusts.

 _"Yes...yes...yes...yes...finally...you feel...sooooo good...Mulder..."_

 _"Mmmmmm...oh fuck Scully..."_ Mulder growled against her neck as his thrust firmly, _"...love you so much..."_

Scully flexed her internal muscles and grabbed his ass firmly as she felt herself go over the edge, _"You're mine..."_ she murmured hotly against his lips, _"...fill me!"_

Mulder gasped at her words and then groaned loudly as he fiercely begin to empty himself into his partner, _"Oh fuck Scully, you're...everything..."_

Minutes later they lay in each others arms and Scully tilted her head back to look into his eyes, "You believe me now? That I love you?"

Mulder smiled and felt his eyes grow wet again, "I will never understand how or _why.._.but yes I do...and I love you more than _anything."_ He pulled her tightly against him and moulded their bodies together, "Lets sleep a while...I've got you."

He smiled happily when he heard Scully murmured against his neck, " _Yes_ you do..."

* * *

When Mulder woke up with his arms wrapped around Scully the next morning he took several whole minutes to convince himself that he wasn't dreaming. He looked down and watched her sleeping soundly on his chest and thought back to the night before. He had made love to Dana Scully, the woman he had been _in love_ with for almost as long as he had known her.

He ran his hand gently over Scully's back and allowed himself to start to believe that this was real...and if _she_ loved him maybe he really was worthy of that love. He had dragged her all over the country, argued with her, teased her, mocked her, ran off and dumped her. She had seen him at his at his worst, comforted him at his lowest and held him up when he _wanted_ to fall. She had stayed with him through everything...and not only had she stayed, but she had falling in _love_ with him. How was that even possible?

Her eyes flickered and she murmured slightly before finally opening her eyes and looking up at him with a sleepy smile. "Hello…" she said almost bashfully.

"Hi." He replied and then...just because he _could..._ he smiled and added, "I am _so_ in love with you."

Scully grinned widely, "You are aren't you?" She said with wonder. "Can you believe we're _finally_ here?"

Mulder shook his head; "I almost feel like I should send your brother some flowers…" he grinned down at Scully and leaned in to kiss her gently.

"I'm sure that would go down _really_ well Mulder…" she laughed and rolled her eyes.

Mulder chuckled and then thought for a minute, "God we thought he hated me before, can you imagine how much he'll _despise_ me when he finds out about us!"

Scully laughed, "He'll just have to deal with it Mulder…or not. _You_ are a non-negotiable part of my life Mulder, you even were before this and you _always_ will be." She kissed his chest languidly. "Actually let me re-word that, you are _the_ most important part of my life."

Mulder sighed and began to comb his hand through her hair, "You are my miracle Scully. Laying here with you in my arms I feel at peace, I feel _safe_ …for the first time in my life I feel _unconditional_ love."

Scully eyes widened and she felt a tear fall down her cheek, "I'm here now Mulder, _completely_ here, you're not alone." She smiled at him and brought her hand to his face, "I've never been good with relationships in the past, I've always held a part of myself back out of fear...but I trust you unequivocally Mulder and I'm all in...I'm all _yours."_

 _"Till death us do part…"_ Mulder murmured as he held her tightly. "Scully…" he felt his heart beating heavily in his chest and he bit his lip nervously, "Will you marry me?"

Scully's jaw dropped as she looked at him in shock. Yesterday she was afraid to tell him that she was in love with him, now 24hrs later she's lying naked in his arms and he's proposing. "I…" Scully paused, but then caught a glimpse of panic in his eyes, " _No Mulder_ …I'm not unsure. I'm just _shocked,_ of course I'll marry you…you are the _only_ one..." her voice trailed off with emotion.

Mulder gasped, _"That easy?"_

Scully leaned into his neck and laughed, "I would describe our relationship as many things Mulder, but easy would definitely _not_ be one of them!"

Mulder smiled in wonder and stared at the ceiling, " _This_ bit has seemed pretty uncomplicated…once we both knew…"

"It has hasn't it..." Scully said happily. "It won't be an easy road, but it might be a _little_ easier now, our love can one thing in our others lives that we _never_ have to question or doubt."

Mulder kissed her head quickly and slipped out of bed. She couldn't help watching his ass as he slipped on his boxers and t-shirt before going over to his wardrobe and pulling out a box, he dug something out and came back to the bed. Kneeling next to her he open a small jewellery box and held it out, "I should have got this out before…but it was kind of spur of the moment and...Scully, will you wear this ring?"

Scully looked down at a gorgeous art deco style ring, it had an oval cut diamond surrounded by eight petal shaped emeralds and outlined with a border of more curved diamonds. It was stylish, elegant, simple…and _stunning._

"Mulder where did you…" she started to ask.

"It was my paternal grandmothers, she died when I was about 15 but we were always close. She left me this in her will…for _you_. If you don't…" Mulder started to say she could pick one out herself but Scully stopped him with a kiss.

"I love it Mulder, it's beautiful… _perfect_ …" Scully smiled as Mulder slid it on to her finger. She flexed her hand and looked at it proudly.

Mulder brought her hand to his lips and kissed the ring. " _You_ are perfect…" he smiled up at her raised eyebrow, "...you're perfect for _me_ Scully."

Mulder moved up to sit on the edge of the bed and Scully slid out of the other side and pulled on some panties before reaching for Mulder's discarded t-shirt and slipping that on. She walked around to where he was sitting and he looked up at her outfit and smiled, "Now _you_ are a sight I definitely want to wake up to every morning for the rest of my life."

Scully laughed and sat on his knee with one arm around his neck, "I'm not sure they'll be much time for lounging around like _this_ on work mornings Mulder, especially with two of us to get ready."

Mulder groaned, "I don't think there was a _syllable_ of that sentence that I didn't love Scully."

Scully laughed and the thought crossed Mulder's mind that _he_ really had made her happy...

The phone rang and Mulder looked at it and then looked at Scully, "Who would be calling _me_ on a Sunday morning?"

"Only _one_ way to find out…" she grinned then reached to lift the receiver and hold it to his face.

He smiled at Scully and spoke into the phone, "Hello…"

 ** _"Good morning Fox,_** ** _I'm sorry to disturb you on a Sunday morning but I've been trying to call Dana and she doesn't seem to be at home. I wondered if you'd heard from her?"_**

Mulder looked up at Scully with a raised eyebrow and an unspoken question, she had been sitting close enough to hear her mom and just waved her engagement ring at him and smiled.

She took the phone, "Hi mom, I'm here… Sorry I didn't think to let you know where I was I should have realised you would try and call."

 ** _"That's OK Dana, you're a grown woman. It's just that after yesterday afternoon I was worried...are you and Fox alright?"_**

Scully smiled and kissed Mulder's temple as he sat close enough to listen to their exchange. "We're great mom… _better_ than great actually…" She looked at Mulder and he nodded. "Mom… _I'm engaged!_ "

There was silence for a second. **_"To Fox?"_** her mom said sounding shocked.

Scully laughed and dropped her head to Mulder's shoulder as she continued to talk. "No mom…to Assistant Director Skinner…" she looked at Mulder and he grinned. His jaw was starting to hurt, he wasn't sure he'd smiled this much in _years._ "Of course to _Fox_ mom, do you really think I'd marry anyone else?"

There was silence again and Mulder leaned towards the phone, "Mrs Scully you are starting to worry me…"

 ** _"Oh no Fox…I'm thrilled…I'm more than thrilled…it's just I didn't even realise that you were both...I mean that you…well…"_**

Scully chuckled and held the phone between them, "We weren't together mom, lets just say you and Bill opened our eyes…"

Margaret laughed, **_"You got together yesterday and now you're engaged? Dana, you and Fox have taken your time realising that you belong together but at least now you're making up for lost time!"_**

Mulder looked at Scully with a little shock and she smiled at him, "My mom _loves_ you Mulder...and more than that she knows that _you_ make me happy."

 ** _"I do Fox, I'm so happy for you both."_** She paused again, **_"Would it be intruding to suggest that we go out to lunch today? I would love to see you both and I can't bear to wait till next weekend…"_**

"We'd love to Mrs Scully..." Mulder said quickly.

"Are you sure Mulder?" Scully asked.

"Positive. As much as I'd love to I can't keep you _all_ to myself I have a future mother-in-law to impress!" He kissed her cheek. "I'll go make reservations and leave you two to chat…" Mulder slid his arm under Scully's legs and popped her onto the bed before walking out of the bedroom to look for his phone.

Scully watched him go and smiled, "Mom… _I'm so happy…_ "

Scully heard her mom sniff on the other end of the phone, "I _knew_ he was the one."

* * *

Mulder had managed to get a table at a restaurant near Margaret's house so suggested that they swing by and pick her up on the way. He felt strangely nervous…on one hand it was just lunch with Scully and her mom, but it was _also_ lunch with his new fiancée and her mother.

He checked himself in the mirror, ran his hand through his hair and walked back through to his hall. He found Scully leaning on the wall by the door smiling down at her ring. She looked up when she saw him and her smile spread even wider, "I still can't believe it Mulder…"

Mulder lifted her hand up in front of him and ran his thumb gently over the ring, "Which bit?"

Scully shook her head in wonder, "That we're in love…I mean _really_ in love with each other…that we're actually getting _married!_ It's just mind-blowing…"

Mulder nodded and smiled, "No more wondering, no more dreaming, no more asking myself it you could ever want me...or if you deserve better…"

Scully shook her head and leaned up to kiss him softly, "You want me to be _happy_ so you gave me the only thing that I know will make me truly happy.. _.you._ "

Mulder smirked, "I'll sign over the ownership papers tomorrow."

"You're all _mine_ now Mulder. I waited for you long enough…now you've finally come to you senses I am _never_ letting you go!" She raised a defiant eyebrow and Mulder shuddered.

"Does that mean that you really are _mine?"_ Mulder had to admit the possessive side of his nature was _incredibly_ turned on.

Scully waggled her eyebrows and grinned, "To do with what you will…till death us do part…"

Mulder grabbed hold of Scully's arm and marched her towards the door, "Scully, we need to leave _now._ We need to pick up your mum and if you carry on like that I'll be taking you back to the bedroom!"

Scully laughed happily as Mulder manhandled her out of the door and directed her towards the elevator.

* * *

As they pulled up outside Margaret Scully's house Scully groaned and dropped her face into her hands.

"Scully? What's up?" Mulder asked with confusion and concern.

She nodded towards a silver Honda Civic parked in front of her mothers, "Bill's back..."

Mulder looked at the car and echoed her groaned, "Oh you're kidding...are you _sure?"_

"Almost certain…" she looked over at Mulder and smiled, "…and lets face it we really are _that_ lucky!"

Mulder reached over and took Scully's hand. "I don't know Scully...today I'm feel pretty damn lucky. I feel like I could take on the world and actually win for a change...and I can certainly face Bill Scully."

Scully grinned and squeezed his hand, "We can can't we?" She sighed and nodded her head, "We're a _unit_ now Mulder, just remember that, we have _no_ vulnerable points. We are together by choice, we make each other better, stronger…"

"… _Faster!_ I certainly feel like a million dollars Scully…." Mulder grinned at her and Scully knew they'd be fine.

Mulder came around and opened her door then they walked down the drive to Margaret Scully's house. He knocked and they both waited. Inside the house they heard raised voices…

" _I don't have time for more of your nonsense William Scully we can sort this out another day!"_

" _I came hear to talk to you…do you have somewhere more important to be?"_

" _As a matter of fact just this once I do!"_

" _And what's so damn important?"_

Scully looked at Mulder shrugged and reached for the door, finding it open they entered the house. As they walked towards the argument Mulder winced slightly and shook his head, he knew the Scully's could be anger-balls but Bill Scully had some _serious_ issues.

" _I'm going out to lunch with Dana...after your horrific display yesterday I think it's the very least I owe her…"_

" _And a guess I'm not invited?"_

" _…Fox is coming as well…"_

" _He's fucking what?!"_

At this point Scully appeared in the doorway, "You _heard_ Bill…" Scully said calmly.

Bill turned and saw his sister in the doorway then looked up to see Mulder standing not far behind, "Oh for fucks sakes he's back! Didn't you get the message yesterday? _You are not welcome!"_

"Fox is _always_ welcome here William…" Margaret started to say and then Scully cut her off with a raised hand.

"Mom it's OK…" She looked at Bill sternly, "Mulder is _always_ welcome by my side…for the rest of my life. If makes to uncomfortable in any way then you need to consider whether you want to be a part of _my_ life. Because Mulder is _non-negotiable_ Bill, he is a _**FACT**_ in my and if you make me choose then there is no choice...I _will_ choose him. _Every. Single. Time."_

Bill looked shocked...he took an angry breath. "You would choose _him_ over your of flesh and blood? Your selfish career choices have already cost you a normal life, a family of your own, _our_ sister…and now what? You've always been arrogant Dana, thinking you know what's best and brushing people off like insects if they get in your way. So now we're next? We're of no use to you so we're brushed aside just like one of those ex-boyfriends of yours? _Cold as ice Dana…."_

Mulder heard Scully gasp and looked down to see tears falling down her face. _**Enough.**_

" _DO YOU EVEN_ _ **KNOW**_ _YOUR SISTER?"_ Mulder roared as he stepped in front of Scully slightly, as if trying to shield her from her brother's words. "She is the most _decent_ person I have ever met. She is a protector, a healer…a _warrior_. She has saved more people than I could even begin to count and all while fighting her own battles. You do _NOT_ disrespect her, you do _NOT_ question her character and you certainly do _NOT_ question the content of her _heart!"_ Mulder had moved forward and was now growling into Bill's face.

Scully moved forward to hold Mulder's forearm, "Mulder…leave it… _not here…"_

Mulder looked up at Margaret suddenly, "I'm sorry." He said with a quietly, "I didn't mean to disrespect your home. I just…"

Margaret nodded and smiled warmly, "You're _fine_ Fox…"

" _He's fine?"_ Bill asked with a shocked tone. He looked to Mulder, "Dana is _my_ sister, this is between me and her…you can stay the hell out of things that are none of _your_ business."

Mulder shook his head sternly; " _Everything_ about Dana Scully is my business Bill. If you have something to say then you can say it to _both of us…"_

Scully squeezed Mulder's forearm again, "Please Mulder, don't let him get to you."

Bill looked down at her hand and saw something sparkle. He blinked and focused, "What the hell is _that?"_

Margaret stepped forward and reached to lift Scully's hand, "Oh Dana, it's so beautiful!" She looked up at Mulder and smiled, _"Perfect."_

Mulder smiled at Margaret and felt all of his anger drain away. "It was my grandmothers, she said I was to give it to the woman who made my _soul sing._ I didn't know what she meant when I was a kid…actually I'm not sure I did until I met your daughter."

Scully sniffed and he turned to see fresh tears slide down her face, only this time they were tears of happiness.

Bill took in the whole scene. "Dana, don't actually intend on _marrying_ this loser?"

Scully looked at her brother and smiled, "I am...I _choose_ him. Mulder hasn't monopolised my life…he _**is**_ my life. I'm with him because he makes me happy. We might not have a traditional life, but it's the one that we _choose_ and I am going to spend the rest of my life with my _best friend..._ and the man I love. He's _my_ strength, _my_ comfort and _my_ sanctuary. Bill, he makes me _laugh..._ and I am _loved_ …in a way I didn't even _imagine_ was possible."

"…And _everything_ you've lost?" Bill asked.

"Mulder has lost as well…a sister, a normal live, the chance of _us_ having a child together _…_ " Scully looked up at Mulder and they acknowledged their joint loss for the first time.

Mulder reached to take her hand and softly kissed her palm, "I would give _anything_ Scully… _my life_ …if only I could …"

Scully shuddered and ran her hand over his cheek and down to his neck. She held his eyes and spoke firmly, "I only _need_ you with me now Mulder...we'll be _incredible_ together."

Mulder pulled Scully into his arms, "I love you _so_ much..."

Margaret smiled at her very shocked son, "Maybe _this_ will teach to get the full story before you judge people Bill?"

Bill mumbled something and then looked at his mother with a shrug, "I _still_ think he's an asshole…" Although this time he said with a lot less venom.

Scully laughed as she came out of Mulder's embrace. "I think the feeling is mutual Bill…and I to be frank I don't think much of you at the moment either. But these are the facts as I see them; I am _in love_ with Mulder, I am _marrying_ Mulder and this is _permanent..._ but you are my brother and I would _like_ to have a relationship with you...so now the ball is in _your_ court…"

* * *

Scully held her breath as she looked in the mirror…

She was wearing a cream knee-length satin dress, with a V-neck which was embroidered with pearls. Her hair had been left naturally wavy for a change and was pinned up with white flowers while auburn tendrils fell at the side of her face. Her make up was as natural as possible, accentuating her natural beauty rather than the professional mask she preferred to wear at work.

She felt beautiful...Mulder made her feel _beautiful._

She smiled at her reflection and tilted her hip slightly lifting her heel.

"Looking _good_ little sister…"

Scully smiled when she heard her brother approaching. Turning to face him she curtsied slightly and grinned, "I _feel_ good big brother…I feel happy…" she walked over and kissed his cheek. "You know I'm not sure I realised it was possible to feel this happy… _this_ safe."

Bill smirked, "Well then I was right, he _does_ deserve you…I _always_ liked that guy."

Scully slapped him lightly on the arm, "Don't start with me William!"

Bill shuddered, "Jesus Dana, you sound just like mom!"

They both laughed and he held out his arm, "Shall we?"

Scully laced her arm through his and they started to walk towards the back of the house.

Bill leaned and whispered into her ear with a mock conspiratorial tone, "You know if you had mentioned he was loaded I might have come around to the idea of you and him even sooner…"

Scully sighed and tugged at his arm, "Shut up Bill, you know he doesn't care about money and neither do I."

Bill opened the door and they walked down the steps at the back of the house. A white marquee was standing by the water with seating for their twenty-five guests and a string quartet had already started playing.

As they reached the end of the path Scully could already smell the irises on the wind and she smiled into the sun as she paused for a second and watched Walter Skinner direct their guests to stand.

Bill reached across to squeeze the hand that rested on his forearm, "Nervous?"

Scully nodded, "A little…I'll feel better when I get to the front…when we're together."

Bill smiled and leaned to kiss her head gently, "You know I love you right?"

Scully looked up at him and smiled, "I've _always_ known that Bill…you just sometimes had a really misguided way of showing it."

Bill shrugged and then shook his head, "I got there eventually." He looked up and Skinner nodded at him. "Want to get this show on the road little sis?"

"Why do you _always_ talk to me like I'm eight years old?" Scully asked as she looked down the aisle towards the corner were Mulder would be.

The string quartet started playing Pachelbel's Canon in D and Bill looked ahead as he tried to control the unshed tears in his eyes, "Because to me you will _always_ be my baby sister Dana. Even when you're fifty…"

Scully started walking alongside her brother and squeezed his hand.

She was aware of her friends and family around her as they walked across the back of the marquee but as soon as Mulder came into view they all shifted out of focus.

Her nerves vanished and she smiled.

* * *

When Mulder saw Scully walk out from behind their guests and appear at the top of the aisle he stopped breathing. She was _stunning…_

 _How the hell had a fuck-up like him managed to land on his feet and get Dana Scully?_

He watched her slowing walking towards him and Skinner leaned forward, "You're a lucky man…"

Mulder nodded dumbly and stepped towards the centre as Scully neared him. When she was a couple of feet away she reached out her hand and he stepped forward to grasp it. He leaned towards her, "Scully… _you are breathtaking…"_

Scully squeezed his hand and they moved to face the priest.

The priest looked at the guests and smiled, "Ladies, gentlemen and friends we are gathered here today to celebrate to union of two _very_ special people. Two people who have been through a lot to get to where they are today, but whose trials have only served to strengthen their bond…a bond that is routed in friendship, love, respect and _trust…"_

The early part of the ceremony went smoothly, when they looked back neither Mulder or Scully could remember anything beyond the feeling of the others hand in theirs. _Their anchor._

After they had said their traditional vows they turned to face each other, they held each others trembling hands and smiled when their eyes met.

"Dana Katherine Scully, I give you this ring as a visible symbol of my enduring promise…I vow to protect you, support you, respect you and adore you every day for the rest of my life. You are my best friend, my champion and my ally. You have made my life _extraordinary_ and I wouldn't change a day."

Mulder slipped an emerald studded platinum wedding band onto Scully's hand and looked up to smile at Margaret Scully when he heard her sniffing nearby…he brought his eyes quickly back to his bride.

"Fox William Mulder, I give you this ring as a binding promise of my love, fidelity and trust. I promise to be your shelter and your confidant, your best friend and your lover. You _are_ my happiness and I…I can't wait to spend the rest of our lives together."

She slipped a wedding band onto Mulder's finger.

The held their eye contact as the priest continued, "It is my genuine pleasure to say that you are now husband and wife…this union is truly blessed and I wish you both a lifetime of _love and happiness_. Fox, you will be very pleased to hear that you may now kiss your bride."

Mulder smiled at the priest and then looked back at Scully as he lifted his hand to her cheek and leaned to kiss her lips softly. Scully sighed happily I pushed up on her tiptoes to open her mouth and deepen the kiss…to _just_ the right side of respectable.

Their friends and family laughed and cheered; they broke apart and Mulder took Scully's hand in order to make their way back up the aisle.

* * *

Dinning tables had been set up on a large platform next to a beautiful wooden dance floor…

Mulder had never intended to keep the family home on Martha's Vineyard but Scully loved the sea and _she_ had fallen in love with the property. Any negative associations with his family had now gone and had been replaced with a love and joy that had made the house almost unrecognisable to him.

They had already done some work outside and on some of the downstairs reception rooms but after the wedding they planned to spend their honeymoon overseeing the final work needed to make this house _their_ home.

Everyone had eaten a beautiful meal and were sat drinking wine in the sun. Bill stood and clinked his glass with a pastry fork,

"Ladies and Gentleman." Everyone fell silent. "In the absence of my father the responsibility and honour has fallen to _me_ to say a few words. Dana was _always_ my father's favourite…" he smiled at his mom's gasp of protest. " _He loved us all equally_ ," he continued reassuring his mother, "but Dana was always special, she was _his_ Starbuck. She was also my ward, her sister's best friend and her kid brother's ally. We _all_ knew Dana was special...she was the only one mom always said she didn't _need_ to worry about… _although_ that didn't stop her." The guests laughed. "Even when Dana was a child she had a strongly developed sense of right and wrong; Dana was always strong...but that strength was complimented with a warm heart and passionate spirit. None of us were surprised when she chose to go to medical school and we learned to accept that her choice to join the FBI was just the next step in a life that would be dedicated to helping others."

Bill smiled down at his sister, "Dana is a truly _unique_ and _special_ person...and I am sure many of you can understand that I struggled to believe _any_ man could be worthy of her love. Mulder and I didn't get off to the best start…" the three smiled at each other, "…but over time I learned that the _only_ person who would ever be worthy of Dana's love was the one _she_ had chosen...the one who truly made _her_ happy. Once I saw passed my own preconceptions I was lucky enough to be given the chance to get to know Fox Mulder and I am happy to report that someone who loves my sister as much as he does has earned a place in _our_ family. So welcome to the family _brother_ …' he nodded and raised his glass at Mulder, "...And can I ask you _all_ to raise your glasses to Mr and Mrs Mulder!"

Everyone stood and raised their glasses while Scully pulled Bill into a hug. He leaned down to her ear, "Thank you… _both of you_ …for giving me another chance."

Scully shook her head and smiled as Mulder reached to shake Bill's hand. " _Thank you_ Bill…" Mulder replied sincerely. "Your blessing means the world to _both of us."_

Bill smiled at them both and then looked up as he noticed that some neighbours were starting to arrive for evening drinks. "We're running late guys…you both take a few minutes inside, Walter and I will organise out here and call you when it's time for you to have your first dance."

Mulder and Scully nodded gratefully, they both rushed around to the side of the house and in through the kitchen…

As soon as they arrived in the living room Mulder pulled Scully close and kissed her deeply. His tongue ran over her bottom lip and he lifted her up to perch on the back of the sofa as he stepped between her legs and he kissed across her cheek and then down the side of her neck. "Scully you look _edible…_ " he murmured against her throat before running his mouth back up and brushing his nose in her hair, "…and you smell _delicious_!"

Scully groaned, "Mulder are you trying to _kill us?_ We have to go back out there in a few minutes and I'm finding it difficult enough to keep my hands to myself already…" she ran her hands over his chest and around his back under his suit jacket.

"I'm _yours_ now…officially..." Mulder smirked as he ran his hand under her dress to trace her thigh, "…you can put your hands wherever you want _baby_ …" He moved back to kiss her lips softly and smiled. "You're my _wife_ Scully, can you believe it?"

Scully grinned into his kisses and held him close, "…And _you_ are my husband! All those years...did you even imagine we'd end up here?"

Mulder wrapped his arms around her waist, "Oh I _imagined_ Scully, I _imagined_ a lot…but I never really believed I'd get _this_ lucky…"

She pulled back and looked into his eyes, "All those years loving you Mulder…how did I never see it reflected in your eyes? How did I not see how much you loved me? It overwhelms me now…all I can see is your love…"

Mulder shook his head; he'd wondered the same thing. "I think it all comes down to fear…we both had _everything_ to lose if this didn't work out Scully."

Scully nodded sadly and then smiled, "…And _everything_ to gain when it did."

Mulder kissed her tenderly and then pulled back at the sound of a soft cough.

He looked up at Skinner who was smiling at them awkwardly, "Sorry guys…they're ready for you when you are…"

Mulder smiled and nodded at his friend, "Thanks, we'll be out in a couple of minutes…"

Skinner nodded and left.

Mulder pulled back and removed his jacket, he reached to loosen his tie but then stopped looked up at Scully, "Is it okay to go a little more casual now?"

She reached up to slip off his tie and undo the top two buttons of his shirt. "I _love_ the suit Mulder, but casual-rumpled Mulder has always been my favourite." She winked, and then reached to pull a flower out of her hair and put it in his shirt buttonhole. "Perfect," she smiled.

Mulder put his hands on her waist as she hopped down to the floor.

Scully smiled up at him, "Lets go partner…"

Mulder suddenly froze, "Scully, were we supposed to actually _choose_ a song?!"

Scully laughed and took hold of his hand; she smiled at him and rolled her eyes as the headed to the door. "Luckily you have _me_ to keep you on track. I chose the song Mulder...this one is _from me."_

They walked down the path as everyone clapped, the music started and they walked onto the dance floor.

It took Mulder a second to recognise the song she had chosen...he pulled her close as they swayed to the music then leaned down to kiss her temple and whisper gently, _"Perfect Scully…"_

* * *

 _..._

 ** _I can't remember when you weren't there_**

 ** _When I didn't care for anyone but you_**

 ** _..._**

 ** _I swear we've been through everything there is_**

 ** _Can't imagine anything we've missed_**

 ** _Can't imagine anything the two of us can't do_**

 ** _..._**

 ** _Through the years_**

 ** _You've never let me down_**

 ** _You turned my life around_**

 ** _The sweetest days I've found_**

 ** _I've found with you_**

 ** _..._**

 ** _Through the years_**

 ** _I've never been afraid_**

 ** _I've loved the life we've made_**

 ** _And I'm so glad I've stayed_**

 ** _Right here with you_**

 ** _Through the years_**

 ** _..._**

 ** _I can't remember what I used to do_**

 ** _Who I trusted, who I listened to before_**

 ** _..._**

 ** _I swear you've taught me everything I know_**

 ** _Can't imagine needing someone so_**

 ** _But through the years it seems to me_**

 ** _I need you more and more_**

 ** _..._**

 ** _Through the years_**

 ** _Through all the good and bad_**

 ** _I know how much we had_**

 ** _I've always been so glad_**

 ** _To be with you_**

 ** _..._**

 ** _Through the years_**

 ** _It's better everyday_**

 ** _You've kissed my tears away_**

 ** _As long as it's okay_**

 ** _I'll stay with you_**

 ** _Through the years_**

 ** _..._**

 ** _Through the years_**

 ** _When everything went wrong_**

 ** _Together we were strong_**

 ** _I know that I belong_**

 ** _Right here with you_**

 ** _..._**

 ** _Through the years_**

 ** _I never had a doubt_**

 ** _We'd always work things out_**

 ** _..._**

 ** _I've learned what life's about_**

 ** _By loving you_**

 ** _Through the years_**

 ** _..._**

 ** _Through the years_**

 ** _You've never let me down_**

 ** _You've turned my life around_**

 ** _The sweetest days I've found_**

 ** _I've found with you_**

 ** _..._**

 ** _Through the years_**

 ** _It's better everyday_**

 ** _You've kissed my tears away_**

 ** _As long as it's okay_**

 ** _I'll stay with you_**

 ** _Through the years_**


End file.
